Todo el mundo aman a Kurama
by ayazel tsukuyomi
Summary: PAUSADO Como dice el titulo, todo el mundo en esta escuela publica aman al nuevo chico de intercambio, Shuichi Minamino, desde que llego el primer dia...excepto Hiei. El te lo dira todo. Y, como es eso de que cambiaran la carne por tofu?
1. Parte 1: Hiei

La escritora de **Toma Una Mirada A Mi Ahora**, les trae también: **Todo el mundo ama a Kurama**

Uy, ¿¡quien no lo ama!? ¡UUUY, YO SI, FIJATE! Y otros galanes, sea ficticio o realistico. A veces me da igual...pero mejor aun que sea real, si saben lo que quiero decir.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Como están? Sip, esto es otro fic, quería ver algo diferente de lo usual y todas esas cosas... Por favor tome en cuenta que esto se creo para posible entretenimiento o dependiendo como lo tomen, no para la causa de burlarse de este gran personaje ficticio u otros involucrados. Y hay lenguaje fuerte por X y Y razones.

Ya dicho lo que iba a decir, ¡que comience la función!

**No soy dueña de Yuyu Hakusho. Esto solamente es otra producción de la autora que es debido a las inspiraciones de su mente media filtrada y mezclada con el aburrimiento, y también que es una fan de la serie de anime como todos los demás. Además, los animalitos no han salido herido durante la producción de esta producción.**

Parte 1- Hiei (revisado, creo yo)

Hn... ¿Por donde empiezo...?

Yo creo que puedo empezar por decir mi nombre y apellido, y, las palabras que quiero decir me podrán salir como por arte de magia. Por si no se han dado cuenta, no soy muy expresivo. Inserte algo de sarcasmo en esa oración.

Vamos al grano. Me llamo Hiei Jaganshi. Yo en estos momentos necesito desahogarme con alguien, con cualquiera, como con las cuatro paredes de mi habitación. No te contare mucho de mi vida porque eso no te incumbe: eso lo sabe más que yo y las paredes, quienes me han guardado tantos secretos durante toda mi vida. Y también por que no confió en nadie, ni siquiera a mi propia sombra, así que solamente confío en las fieles paredes. Para serte honesto, yo en realidad confío en mi mejor amigo desde mi infancia (que hay veces que no es digno de confianza) Yusuke Urameshi, mi otra amiga e vecina Mukuro, y en mi hermana gemela, Yukina Jaganshi.

Como tengo la necesidad desahogarme, te revelare que soy un adolescente de dieciséis años con problemas como todos los demás adolescentes que hay en el mundo. Claro, ya pensaras que mi problema es un problema similar como los de ellos.

Como decía, tengo problemas--varios problemas para ser te franco. Vuelvo a reiterar que no te contare todos mis problemas por que eso tampoco no te incumbe.

Oy, de acuerdo...para no ser tan egoísta, te diré por lo menos uno de mis problemas. ¿Contento o contenta?

Bueno... para empezar, mi problema lo diré en tan solo una palabra; es uno de los problemas mas grave que tengo a pesar de mi situación económica y entre otros:

Kurama.

Así como lo oyen (o lo están leyendo en este caso).

Al oír ese nombre, se me altera la paz: el estomago se me revolca de patadas para arriba, se me mantienen los pelos en puntas, me da ataques epilépticos, las cosas me van como de viento en la porra, me pongo de todo tipo de mal humores que hay en el mundo entero como si se buscara el sinónimo de mal humor, me da ganas de asesinar a alguien, preferiblemente a ese maldito pelirrojo, y, todo ese tipo de cosas--o espera, siempre quiero matar a alguien, como Kuwabaka.

El idiota de Kuwabaka es un tema redundante y no apto en el momento, así que me concentrare en el foco de mis nervios.

Oy... vengo al rato. Ya me subió de forma repentina el dolor de cabeza en tan solamente pensar en ese pelirrojo que es un hijo de su madre; iré a buscar unas pastillas y un vaso de agua.

(**Media hora después...**)

Ya regrese. Perdonen la demora, tuve algunos inconvenientes: tuve que darle el abrazo de las buenas noches a Yukina. Ya se extinguió el día en que yo me escape de eso: la última vez que lo intente, Yukina estaba tan enfadada conmigo en la mañana que tuve que negociar con ella para remediar la situación: tuve que acompañarla al centro comercial a cargarle todas sus compras. Yo hice eso como acto de negociación porque simplemente no soporto la idea de mi querida hermana gemela este así conmigo, aunque odio los centros comerciales...bueno, odio muchas cosas...

Ahem, voy hacer una digresión-- YA.

¿En que yo me quede? A, si...en _ese_. Ese maldito...me ha cambiando la vida casi por completo desde que llego con su maldita y odiosa presencia en mi vida. Resulta que el y yo estamos en la misma escuela, en el mismo salón, en el mismo canal y a la misma hora desde que se intercambio de su escuela pasada como hace tres meses. En otras palabras, tomamos todas las materias de la escuela juntos. Ya no me cabe la menor duda de un día en que yo no lo vea, ni por un minuto: el tiene una asistencia perfecta que toda la escuela junta y para el colmo, nos encontramos en casi todos los rincones del edificio de la escuela. ¡Hasta en el baño cuando libero las heces fecales de mi hermoso cuerpo!

¿Acaso el sabe de mi programa de los lugares cuales yo estaré o yo no estaré?

¡Pues lo parece!

Lo odio como nunca... mi odio hacia el crece más y más como crecer hasta el cielo. No, en los otros nueves planetas...no, en el universo...no...¡EN TODA LA BENDITA GALAXIA Y OTRAS COSAS QUE YO NO SEPA DE EL UNIVERSO MISMO COMO LOS SUPUESTOS EXTRATERRESTRES!

Como obviamente ven, yo no creo en los extraterrestres, ni en Enma, por cierto. Pueden decir también que soy medio ateísta, o mejor dicho, un cínico que no cree en nada, como siempre dice la estupida amiga de Yukina: Botan. Otra casi como Kuwabaka... siempre buscándole las cinco patas al gato o buscándole un cerebro adecuado para el zoquete.

Analizando bien, Botan no es nada comparada con Kurama en nivel de amenaza para mi vida: a el lo clasifico como mi punto negro en mi vida. Kurama es siempre tan sonriente, eso me causa amalgamiento... el siempre tan amable, eso me causa rabia...el siempre tan cortes, eso me da ganas de rebelarme... y así sucesivamente, como buscarle el antónimo a lo bueno: lo malo...también incluye lo peor o lo feo.

Hn. Ya yo quisiera decirte ya la razón porque la presencia sola de Kurama es suficientemente para marchitar lo que me queda de felicidad: pero, ya me tengo que ir; tengo que dormir para ir a la escuela en la mañana.

Y antes de ir a la escuela, desayunare dulce nieve, el amor de mi vida. Eso si que sabe como endulzarme la vida, literalmente, además de causar caos y malos ratos a los demás, uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos y una de mis pasiones en la vida.

Hn. Ya me fui... que tengan de las peores pesadillas. ¿Ven lo que digo? Es parte de mi reputación y de mis fantasías. Una sonrisa maligna sumerge en mis labios.

Se siente bien desahogarse...si... me siento como que relajado de momento.

Oh, y, si Yukina se entera que voy a desayunar dulce nieve, ¡prepárate para sufrir una de las peores consecuencias!


	2. Parte 1: Kurama

¡Hola! Gracias por los reviews! Estaba aburrida y decidí añadir los pensamientos de Kurama sobre la situación que no van a poder notar en ningún momento en el transcurso del fic porque el fic esta mas concentrado en el punto de vista de Hiei. A si que, ¡adelante con esto!

**No tengo patentes, derechos legales ni nada por el estilo para ser dueña del anime\manga Yuyu Hakusho. ****¿Ironico, no lo creen?**

Parte 1.5- Kurama (revisado, creo yo)

Hola, mi nombre es Shuichi Minamino. Pero hay otras personas que me llaman simplemente Kurama. Yo creo que a ellos no les agrada mi verdadero nombre y prefieren ese, yo asumí eso de acuerdo a las indiscreciones de Genkai-sensei, mi ex-maestra de artes marciales. Ella me había dicho una vez que no le gusta 'Shuichi' porque no me va y Kurama me va más ajustable. Pero como dicen, cada individuo tiene su opinión; ellos tendrán sus X y Y razones de llamarme ese nombre.

En realidad, para ser honesto, hay veces en que quiero cambiar mi nombre por estos hechos: mi hermano mayor se llama Youko Kurama Minamino y nuestro hermanastro menor se llama Shuiichi Takanaka. Lamentablemente, fue decisión de mi madre después de nacer que yo me llamara Shuichi; así que yo voy y seguiré respetando su decisión por el resto de mi vida.

También hay gente que me llaman 'amorcito' y entre otros, mayormente entre las muchachas y las mujeres como tal...em, yo no voy a profundizar ese tema. Pero déjame decirte que hay alguien que siempre me llama...mejor no voy a dar ejemplos; solo te puedo decir que me dice nombre desagradables, malas palabras como—¡ahem! Juro por Enma que esta es la primera persona que me llama y me trata de mala forma, y me pregunto porque si yo no le hecho nada malo desde que lo conozco.

A si, hablando de todo un poco, de eso yo quería hablar específicamente: de esa persona que siempre me maldice, me llama nombres no muy apto para que los menores lo sepan, me mira con una mirada fría, asesina, de odio, algunas veces de indiferencia. El siempre como que se encuentra mal humorado conmigo que parece tenerme ganas de golpearme hasta las quince de la mañana.

Si no me equivoco, creo que su apellido es Jaganshi, la cual estoy completamente seguro de que estudiamos en el mismo salón y grado en la secundaria…

¡Oh, claro! Su nombre es Hiei. El tiene un lindo nombre. En serio. Se lo diré algún día si no me sale con tanta agresividad ilógica como el suele hacer todos los días.

Yo usualmente no hablo mis opiniones sobre la gente, pero en este caso, hablare mi opinión sobre Hiei.

Pienso que Hiei es un buen muchacho a pesar de su actitud; el no seria capaz de cometer fechorías como robar de una tienda.

--En otra parte, punto de vista normal--

Hiei estornuda en lo que corre a las millas del Diablo, después de haber robado un articulo de una tienda innombrable, y la policía iba corriendo detrás de el como si fuera un delincuente.

--

Pienso que detrás de su fachada de chico fuerte, rudo y sin sentimientos; el tiene bonito sentimientos hacia el prójimo: el seria capaz de perdonar a alguien que le halla fallado.

--

En un callejero:

"¡Tenga piedad!" un muchacho estaba temblado del miedo y dando pasos hacia atrás en lo que Hiei se le acercaba, preparando sus puños. "¡Te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer!"

"Cobarde." Hiei le dice despiadadamente con su mirada fría, "Hoy es el día que pagaras por haberte metido en mi camino. ¿Tienes algunas ultimas palabras antes de que seas procesado masivamente al dolor?"

El mucho tembloroso traga saliva. _'¡Trágame tierra!'_

--

Pienso que el respecta y ama mucho a sus semejantes.

--

"¡MUERANSE! ¡ODIO LA HUMANIDAD!" Hiei grita desde el precipicio del apartamento de su mejor amigo en un día muy aburrido.

Que Nazista... Yusuke pensó arrollando los ojos.

--

Pienso que cuando no es el chico rudo de la escuela, el es amable, simpático y amistoso.

--

"Hay, Hiei, tu de verdad necesitas un abrazo para que dejes de ser un amargado." Botan, la amiga de Yukina, le dijo al Jaganshi.

"Hn. Tu de verdad necesitas unas tuercas para ajustarte ese cerebro flojo que tienes." El mismo le contesta.

--

Y pienso que no enseña sus sentimientos por el mero hecho de que el es tímido para hacerlo.

--

Hiei—se corta la imagen.

--

OH por Dios, ¿a quien quiero engañar? Todo las características contraria que digo de Hiei es lo que en realidad es su forma de ser, y también lo digo de acuerdo de los comentarios que he escuchado de la gente. ¡Pero yo todavía insisto que el es una buena persona! Si algún día lo llego a conocer mejor, por supuesto.

Yo de verdad quisiera saber por que el me odia tanto; el lo fue así después de que yo me intercambie de la Escuela Superior Meiou. Cada vez que trato de hablarle del asunto en privado (como en el baño o en los rincones que la gente no nos vean en la escuela), siempre ocurre algo que me interrumpe en hacerlo: 1) Hiei me sale agresivo como un perro ladrante enseñando sus cornillos filosos, 2) alguien siempre viene a interrumpir la escena, o, 3) todas las anteriores, o 4) hasta hay veces que Hiei no va a la escuela.

No importa lo que ocurra, yo seguiré intentando en hablar con el sobre esto hasta que llegue ese día y haber si hacemos "las paces". Sabrá Enma también si los dos llegáramos a ser amigos algún día... seriamos los mejores amigos, si…

¿¡

¿Que fue eso?

De repente escucho escándalos que provienen abajo en la cocina. Es como si alguien acabo de entrar por la cocina y no ha encendido las luces que no puede ver a donde se dirige. Espera, sonaba como si dos personas lo hicieron porque el sonido era más ruidoso...

Se me sale un suspiro de mis labios en realización. No me tomo mucho de diez segundos para saber de que se trataba el ruido: parece que Youko por fin llego de las parrandas junto con su mejor amigo, Kuronue... mejor voy atender la situación antes de que ambos despierten a mi madre, mi padrastro, y hermanastro y tal vez a los vecinos-- supongo que están en estado de embriaguez y Kuronue pasara la noche aquí..._otra vez_.

Bueno, ya los dejo a ustedes. Que tengan dulces sueños y que Enma los bendiga.

(Kurama sonríe antes de irse atender el dicho alboroto en la cocina.)

--

Desde en donde Hiei vive, "¡Achooo!" destornudo.

N\A: Parte 2 esta a ley de ser terminado. Creo que este fic tendrá como 5 o 6 partes en total. Despues de eso, este fic esta completado y tal vez haré una secuela--todavía no estoy segura de eso.

¡Hasta entonces!


	3. Parte 2

¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por los reviews y por leer esto! No tengo mucho que decir esta vez, así que vamos al grano: ¡adelante con esto!

**No soy dueña de Yuyu Hakusho. Todavía yo no me acabo de resignar a esa ideología…**

Parte 2

**--Punto de Vista de Hiei--**

Es lunes por la mañana en la Escuela Secundaria de Azura. Yo había escoltado a Yukina no hace mucho, ya que solo así me aseguraba de que ella llegara sana y salva a su salón de clases. Ya saben, como están las cosas hoy en día.

Aquí me encuentro en este establecimiento porque es el lugar donde me preparan para ser un buen ciudadano que dará parte de en la sociedad en un futuro no tan lejano, y todas esas clases de cosas revelantes.

Uy...a Yusuke si que le gusta tomarse su tiempo en hacer sus entradas dramáticas; faltan diez minutos para que toque la dichosa campana. Bueno, ¿para que quejarse? El nunca fue una persona puntual en su vida...También espero que Kuwabaka no aparezca--si aparece, lo usare como remedio para mi aburrimiento.

Hablando no hace mucho del Rey de Roma, por fin llega Yusuke a salvarme de la soledad, "Oye, Hiei, ¿ahora que pasa?" el me pregunto como los buenos amigos suelen hacer después de que llego a mi lado.

"Hn." Me sentía indiferente y no había muchas novedades de que contar, así que no tenia nada que decirle.

"Ese 'hn.'..." Yusuke se quedo pensativo y cruzo sus brazos, tratando de analizar mis dos famosas palabras que ni siquiera el gran descifrista del mundo puede descifrar, "oy, no se que significa esta vez." el dijo en derrota.

Se los dije que el no me podía descifrar, yo siempre he sido un enigma...ahora, es que yo no sea arrogante de mi persona y cualidades. Oh espera, si lo soy.

"Buenos días, muchachos."

Una voz familiar, la cual no quiero reconocer, dice esas palabras.

"Hey, Kurama." ¡Grr! ¡Yusuke si que es un traidor! ¡Miren como viene a saludar a este estupido que esta en frente de nosotros que no lo acaba de partir un rayo!

"…" Heh, yo no salude a Kurama y nunca lo haré jamás en mi vida, por eso le hable en punto suspensivo.

"Bueno ya me tengo que ir, ya la campana tocara en cualquier momento." El idiota este me da su asquerosa sonrisa que me esta causando nausea. "Nos veremos en el salón, Hiei." Y cumpliendo con sus palabras, el me hace el favor de retirarse de mi vista, la cual me estaba empezando a quedar ciega.

Fui salvado por la campana…que tecnología tan increíble. Tengo que darle las gracias a quien invento eso.

Bueno, ahí vieron a mi enemigo eterno. Si ya saben, a _ese_ que yo les conté anoche. ¿El es una cosa horrible, no creen?

De repentemente, me da con fruncir mis cejas en molestia, "¿Que se cree este? Saludándome como todo un confianzudo. Y para el colmo, me llamo por mi primer nombre... ¡La próxima vez refiérete a mi como Jaganshi-sama, humano de tercera categoría!" Yo grito en la dirección la cual el idiota se acabo de ir.

"Todavía es incomprensible tu inútil rencor hacia Kurama." Yusuke dice cuando paso como diez segundos. Ah claro, un hecho de el: el no ese tipo de persona de los que odian a la gente a primera vista, al menos que tu le des una razón para detestarte. En mi opinión, eso es lógico de su parte.

"Hn. Algún día tu me entenderás." Yo le digo a Yusuke como si algún día yo le diré mas sobre mi forma de ser.

"Que tal mejor si tu algún día tu reaccionaras de tu odio exagerado."

Con ese comentario inaceptable de el, arrollo mis ojos.

"Disculpen muchachos,"

Yusuke y yo miramos a un grupo pequeño de cinco muchachas que llegaron frente a nosotros después de que nos hablaron. Hmm, se ven familiar... "¿no han visto a Shuichi pasar por aquí?"

"Ya se lo perdieron, muchachas." Yusuke les contesta a ellas, quiees después gruñen en lamentación.

Oye... se me ocurre una idea con esto, "Al contrario, el se acaba de ir hacia esa dirección." apunto con mi unos de mis dedos hacia el sur; Yusuke y las muchachas miran por los curiosos que son, por supuesto.

"¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Cualquier información útil será eternamente compensada!" Y las muchachas alegremente con lo que les dije, se van satisfechamente de mi vista.

"Ahora me pregunto yo, ¿por que esas muchachas están vestidas como lo están?" Yusuke pregunta después de notar que las muchachas tenían orejas y colas como la de un zorro.

Yo cruzo mis brazos, "¿Acaso no lo sabias, Yusuke? Ese es el club de las rameras de Kurama."

"¡LAS ZORRAS DE SHUICHI!" El dicho club gritó como si me oyeron desde donde ellas estaban en estos momentos.

"Lo que gritaron." Le digo a Yusuke.

"Ah... ¿y por que zorras?" Yusuke ahora me pregunta.

"Es que ellas a cada rato aclaman que Kurama parece un zorro, en una forma u otra. Y por eso se dejan llamar su rameras." Yo le explique a Yusuke.

"¡ZORRAS!" Vino otra vez ese grito grupal.

Yusuke suspira, "¿En que mundo vivimos hoy en día?" el se pregunta a el mismo.

"Esa es una de mis filosofías." Yo le contesto a Yusuke en compresión. A si, ¿yo no les he dicho que también soy un filósofo en mi tiempo libre? Hay muchas preguntas en este mundo y la vida, como por ejemplo: ¿por que los idiotas son como la plaga eterna; por que todavía siguen con nosotros durante el transcurso del tiempo?

No se pudo contestar mi pregunta retórica porque toca por fin la campana, "Me voy a clases."

"Te veré en la hora de almuerzo." Yusuke dice en lo que el y yo oficialmente partimos rumbo hacia nuestros salones hogares en direcciones opuestas.

Después de caminar como cuatro cuadras (cuatro puertas), llego al frente de la puerta de mi salón hogar: Biología. Yo abro la puerta para solamente encontrar al resto de los estudiantes y a la profesora de la clase mirándome fijamente, exactamente como le hacen a un delincuente...

"Hn." Yo solamente los ignoro y me siento en mi lugar en la silla de la parte de atrás. En otras palabras, les salude a ellos a mi manera.

Quince minutos pasan y todo vuelve a la normalidad después de mi entrada a la clase; la profesora había empezando con su clase no hace mucho—

La clase es interrumpida cuando la puerta se abre. Como los humanos son seres curiosos, todos miran hacia a la puerta para ver nada más y nada menos a la minoría que es Kurama.

"Perdone la tardanza, profesora, tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes en mi camino." el se excusa.

Ah, claro...parece que su grupo de rameras lo llegaron alcanzar y empezaron hacer una de sus locuras, y Kurama (por lógica) les huyo: mi plan funciono después de todo.

Ya se los dije a ustedes desde un principio: es parte de mi reputación de hacer vidas imposibles.

La Sra. Díaz, la maestra de Biología, mira a Kurama seriamente por un momento y todo el mundo en la clase se mantiene en silencio como en un funeral. A ella no le gusta los estudiantes que llegan mas de un minuto tarde a su clase, y ella en consecuencia, los envía hacia a la oficina del director. Y si el estudiante dice cualquier cuento para salirse con la suya a la profesora, conociéndola por su tipo de carácter de 'esas-personas-que-no-se-tragan-un-cuento-por-completo', van a tener que pensarlo dos veces.

En este caso, Kurama dijo la versión de su cuento y estaba totalmente calmado...maldito hipócrita. Lo se todo: yo se que estas temblando por dentro, si.

"De acuerdo, Minamino... esta te la dejo pasar." Dijo por fin la Sra. Díaz.

"Gracias, profesora. Tratare de que no vuelva a pasar." Y otra vez, Kurama enseña su sonrisa odiosa patentada de Colgate a la profesora de Biología antes de irse a sentarse a su escritorio.

Grr. ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No es la primera vez que la Sra. Díaz excusa a ese estupido de llegar tarde! Esta es una de las razones por que lo odio--siempre se sale con la suya. Y para en efecto, añade su estupida sonrisa que ya mencione.

Ahora yo miro hacia donde ese maldito esta sentado con una mirada fría en mi expresión, quien estaba atendiendo la clase en lo que la profesora daba sus enseñanzas... Hn. Un día de estos, Dios lo va a castigar por todas sus fechorías y lo va a mandar a las profundísima parte del infierno, quemándose junto con los políticos corruptos, los impuestos, el señor que me cobra la renta del apartamento, los policías que me han encerrado en la cárcel sin numero de veces--en fin, junto con toda la gente o cosa que odio en este mundo. O de seguro, Kurama estará comiendo caviar y tomando cócteles con el Diablo porque los dos son similares en casi todos los aspectos y sentidos.

**En la hora de almuerzo--Punto de vista normal--**

Yusuke se encontraba en la parte de afuera de la escuela, mirando a un pequeño grupo de seis muchachas. Entre una de ellas estaba Keiko Yukimura, una compañera del salón de Yusuke desde que ellos dos se conocen en la infancia. El parecía que estaba debatiéndose entre si para hablarle a su compañera de clases o molestarla a ella y al resto del grupo de muchachas.

Después del intenso debate interno, Yusuke llega a una conclusión: "Keiko." el llama a la muchacha de pelo marrón corto en un tono de voz no muy suficientemente alto para que ella y su grupo de amigas lo escucharan, "¡Oye! ¿¡No oyes que te estoy hablando!?"

Y eso fue lo suficiente para interrumpir la charla entre el grupo de muchachas.

"Voy ahora con ustedes, chicas." Keiko le dice al grupo antes de atender a Yusuke. "Oh perdóname, no te escuchaba. ¿Que quieres, Yusuke?"

Yusuke como no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirle a su compañera de clases, "¡Olvídalo, quieres!" el exclama en derrota y frustración.

Keiko se irrita con esto, "¿Sabes que? ¡Te voy a complacer porque eso es precisamente lo que voy hacer ahora mismo!" ella le exclama.

"¡Yo también!" El exclama una vez más.

"¡Hmph!" Los dos se viran de espaldas y cruzan sus brazos en unísono.

Después de que Yusuke se había virado de espaldas, el se encuentra frente de el a Hiei, quien estaba a punto de abrir la boca para dar un comentario inteligente sobre el y Keiko: "¡Para tu información, lo que viste fue otra desagradable discusión!" el grito en frustración hacia uno de los dos mejores amigos que tiene en su vida. "¡Así que ve ahorrándote tus comentarios sarcásticos!"

"Calmate quieres." Hiei le dice tranquilamente, "Parece que te gusta la bruja de Yukimura."

"¡Te recuerdo que Keiko no es una bruja!" Yusuke defiende a Keiko del insulto de Hiei. Al oír esto, Keiko se sonroja un poco y se vira de espaldas para hablar con Yusuke, pero lamentablemente, ella escucha lo siguiente: "...aunque... estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hiei."

Keiko se molesta con lo que escucho decir el peli-negro con gel, "Yusuke... " y grita con sus puños cerrados: "¡eres un patán!"

Yusuke se vira para enfrentar a la muchacha, gritandole también: "¡Y tu eres una bruja!" y desde ahí, los dos empiezan a discutir apasionadamente entre ellos, llamando la atención de otros estudiantes para observar la fascinante discusión.

Hiei hace un 'no' con su cabeza con sus ojos cerrados brevemente... _'…ya volvieron a lo mismo...'_

"Hacen una linda pareja." Una voz familiar opina detrás del Jaganshi.

Hiei se vira para decir lo totalmente de acuerdo que esta con el individuo. Pero, al virarse, se le cae su expresión: Kurama era la persona que estaba detrás de el.

"¿Quien te pregunto?" Hiei le resopla al pelirrojo antes de caminar para otro camino.

**--De regreso a clases, Punto de Vista de Hiei--**

Ya había terminado la hora del almuerzo; y a estas alturas, es probable que Yusuke y su futura esposa hayan terminado de discutir como lo hacen usualmente.

Durante el mencionado evento, me fui después de encontrarme con el idiota innombrable y me entretuve abusando de otras victimas como siempre suelo hacer. Esto no sucediera si Kuwabaka no faltara a la escuela ya por tres días consecutivos. De acuerdo a lo que me dijo Yusuke, el se encuentra de viajes con su familia y no vuelve hasta la semana que viene.

Creo que lo extraño un poco...

Heh, para nada. ¿Quien va a extrañar a Shrekbara? Siempre tengo otras victimas de quien abusar; eso es lo bueno de la variedad.

Y ahora aquí me encuentro en la clase de Matemáticas, una de las clases que yo soy algo lento para aprender desde que estoy aprendiendo el tema de Álgebra. Pero no se crean yo soy bueno en Historia, Educación Física, Español, Ingles, y cursos electivos como la clase de Arte y entre otros. Lo que son las Ciencias y las Matemáticas fueron dos cosas que siempre he sido algo lento para entenderlo: lo de las Matemáticas ya te lo explique, y sobre las Ciencias, bueno, me aburre y tiene muchas palabrotas técnicas como _homo sapiens_--¿que diablos quiere decir eso en Español?

"Haber, ¿quien me puede hacer un ángulo de 45 grados en la pizarra?" El Sr. Rodríguez, el profesor de matemáticas, l pregunta a la clase y varias manos suben al aire.

"Minamino, adelante." De varia manos arriba, el escoge a Kurama para que participara.

El Sr. Rodríguez siempre nos hace esto a todos: cada vez que va a escoger a uno de los estudiantes para resolver un problema matemático en la pizarra, siempre termina escogiendo a Kurama desde su llegada a esta escuela. La mayoría de la clase tiene dificultad con esta materia, y mas la tienen por que no hay mucha tutorías de Matemáticas disponible para ellos: los tutores después de la escuela siempre atienden más a los estudiantes que toman el curso de Precalculo y Cálculo.

Y lamentablemente, yo soy uno de ellos...Pero no me daré por vencido. Yo necesito los estudios para ir a una universidad después de graduarme de la escuela secundaria. Después de la Universidad, buscare un buen trabajo para mantener a mi y a Yukina, así ya no tendremos que vivir mas en la miserable pobreza y hambre desde que nuestra madre murió hace mucho tiempo…

Ya como que no pude aguantar más mis pensamientos: yo me levanto de la silla, y, mis acciones interrumpen al profesor de dar la clase.

"Jaganshi, ¿que haces levantado de su escritorio? Hágame el favor de sentarse otra vez en su asiento si sus razones no tiene importancia alguna."

No le hago caso a las palabras del profesor.

"Jaganshi, no me haga repetirle a usted dos veces." El profesor me advirtió casi con una pista de amenaza en su voz.

Otra vez no le hago caso.

Ya el estaba perdiendo la paciencia; cuando justamente el habré la boca para hablar una vez mas, yo por fin contesto:

"¿Por que siempre Kurama tiene que ser quien debe resolver los problemas de matemáticas de la pizarra? Sabes, hay otros estudiantes que también pueden hacerlo. Pero no, como siempre se equivocan y Kurama claro, es un perfectucho que no falla: el siempre tiene que hacerlo. Total, Kurama es el preferido de todos los maestros en esta escuela...y los otros estudiantes promedio los echan a un lado y se olvidan de su existencia."

El profesor de Matemáticas y la clase entera me miran fijamente sin palabras. No pude acabar de creer lo que yo había hecho. Yo pensaba que yo tenía control en eso, pero, algún día tenia que estallar… ¿no es cierto?

Bah. Total, no me arrepiento para nada de lo que hice.

"Jaganshi." El profesor anuncia, "Estas cordialmente invitado a la oficina del director. ¿Cuando? Ahora mismo."

Al oír esto, yo suspiro profundamente. "Esta bien, iré para allá. Pero que Kurama venga conmigo también para empezar a partirle todo lo que se llama cara," Miro en donde estaba Kurama sentando, y precisamente el estaba al lado mío.

"Lamentablemente para usted, Minamino no lo acompañara ni hasta la esquina."

"Hn." Me levantó de mi asiento y recojo mi mochila del suelo.

Pero antes de irme, me viro hacia la dirección en donde esta Kurama una vez mas. El y yo nos intercambiamos las miradas: yo le doy una mirada asesina en lo que cierro mis puños, sosteniendo mis ganas de pegarle en donde el mismo estaba sentando. Y como siempre, a este idiota no le afecta mis amenazas visuales.

"Me las vas a pagar." Yo lo amenazo antes de hacer camino hacia la puerta. Después de que la abro, ya estando al lado opuesto del salón, estrelló la puerta muy fuerte que era lo suficientemente para partirla.

Yo me quedo quieto en donde estoy parado por unos momentos en lo que me tranquilizo; estoy algo alterado, asi que me encontre inhalando y exhalando aire.

Bueno, ir a la oficina del director es algo que yo hago diariamente, así que haber que novedades el me tiene para el día de hoy.

Antes de caminar hacia delante, "Oh por supuesto, que alguien me recuerde después en llamar la 'Sociedad Protectora de Kurama' para protegerlo de un cierto homicida en potencia." Escucho al profesor hablar en un tono de sarcasmo y esto me causo arrollar mis ojos.

"Por cierto Minamino, tienes una calificación perfecta en el día de hoy... Jaganshi se gano un cero."

**--Punto de vista normal--**

Hubo un silencio muerto por dos minutos…todo parecía estar sereno…excepto el puño de Hiei, la cual se estaba moviendo sin control.

Súbitamente, la puerta del salón de Matemáticas se abre a la fuerza para ver lo siguiente:

"¿¡QUE DIABLOS!? ¡APENAS ESE IDIOTA ABRIO LA BOCA PARA CONTESTAR UN PIO! ¡HAGAN PASO BOLAS DE INUTILES QUE LO VOY A MATAR AHORA MISMO!"

Hiei se lanza en un estado psicópata nunca antes visto hacia la silla de Kurama—los estudiantes espantados hacen paso como si el fuera un toro rabioso, como si estuvieran jugando al Torero.

"Ay Dios mío, soltaron libre al loco del manicomio sin darle primero su dosis de medicamento." Rodríguez corre a tratar de detener al adolescente lunático.

Hiei extiende sus manos para estrangular el cuello de Kurama ya estando cerca de el. "¡KURAMA VAS A MORIIIII--!"

¡POW!

¡CRASH!

…

…

Silencio.

…

…

La clase se queda en choque. Rodríguez se frisa en su lugar. Kurama por fin reacciona consciente de su acto.

Y Hiei…

…cae al suelo inconsciente.

Kurama se había protegido en defensa personal de las garras de Hiei por instinto: el se había levantado de la silla y usando el gancho derecho, Hiei se cae hacia atrás después de sentir el impacto en su cara, terminando de colapsar con el escritorio que estaba atrás, la cual quedo destruido por la caida.

Los otros estudiantes rodean al Jaganshi que esta en el suelo, mirándolo a ver si despertaba, y hablaron entre ellos sobre lo sucedido, tambien estando sorprendido de la fuerza bruta del pelirrojo que no se sabia que tenia ( y que alguien le diera una paliza al Jaganshi, el invencible).

"Yo…yo…no era mi intención." Kurama se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho sin pensar.

Rodríguez llega al lado del muchacho pelirrojo y le da una palmada en su hombro con su mano, "No es tu culpa, Minamino. Nos pasa a todos esos momentos en donde nos tenemos que defender de ciertos lunaticos que nos quieren hacer daño."

Una estudiante, quien aspira a ser doctora, se había arrodillado cerca de Hiei y le revisa su rostro, observando que no tenga nada quebrado, y ella se da cuenta de un detalle:

"¡Jaganshi esta empezando a sangrar por las fosas nasales! ¡Urgente! ¡Hay que llevarlo a la sala de emergencias!"

"Lo llevaremos a la enfermería de la escuela." Rodríguez le dice a la estudiante, mirando despues al cuerpo inconsciente de Hiei, "Y me asegurare de que a la enfermera no se le olvide inyectarle un sedante despues de que Jaganshi recobre consciencia: el no estara _muy_ contento de lo que le hicieron."


	4. Parte 3

**No soy dueña de Yuyu Hakusho.**

Parte 3

Oscuridad…solo veo la infinita oscuridad dentro del abismo…es tan oscuro como nunca he visto en mi vida…

Ahora veo la luz brillante al abrir mis ojos… ¿este es cielo? Espera, yo no merezco ir al cielo--

Que es esto? Yukina? Que ella hace en el cielo tan temprano?

"Hermano!" Yukina se me acerca al encontrarme despierto, "Te encuentras bien?"

Cuando recupere mi consciencia casi por completo, "Yukina… En dónde estoy?" le pregunte lentamente a mi hermana gemela porque este lugar no parecía el cielo, más bien me parecía la enfermería de la escuela.

"Estamos en la enfermería de la escuela. Ya me han contado lo que te ha sucedido, y por eso estoy aquí." Ella me explico la razón la cual ella se encontraba a mi lado.

Yo aparentemente, me encontraba acostado en uno de las dos camas que hay exclusivamente en la enfermería de la escuela. Entonces eso quiere decir que Enma me concedió otra oportunidad en la Tierra; no es la primera vez que pasa tal cosa. O tal vez simplemente tengo mucha suerte o tengo siete vidas como la de un gato.

"Pensé que nunca despertarías, Hiei…" Yukina vuelve hablar, "…pero ya veo que vas a estar bien."

"Yukina…" Digo en preocupación: sus ojos brillaban de emoción al igual que su voz, proyectándose con ganas de llorar. Ella recoge mi mano con la suya y la aprieta muy fuerte con calor humano.

"Tú eres lo único que me queda en este mundo, gracias a Enma que todavía me concedió la oportunidad de estar juntos. No quiero perderte como perdimos a nuestra madre, quien descanse en paz."

"Yukina…" No quería que ella se volviera dramática y tristona. Eso no lo podía permitir, como así me lo jure un día…y así empecé acariciar su pelo con mi otra mano libre para que se calmara después de que ella se acuesta encima de mi pecho para cubrir y tratar de sostener las ganas inmensas de llorar.

"¿Ya se despertó, Yukina?"

Yukina se levanta gradualmente de mi pecho, limpiando sus lagrimas imaginarias de sus ojos antes de contestar a la otra voz que había en la habitación: "Si, Yusuke, mi hermano justamente acaba de despertar."

Precisamente, Yusuke hace su entrada y se queda boquiabierto al verme acostado en la cama estilo hospital que tenia la enfermería de la escuela, "Wow. Los rumores me lo contaron todo. Kurama debe ser fuerte para ponerte en un estado de coma. Por poco te perdíamos, pero ya veo que San Pedro te concedió otra oportunidad."

El comentario de mi supuesto mejor amigo me puso refunfuñoso. Eso no es gracioso; que se espere cuando yo le ponga las manos encima a ese patán, ahí veremos que es de verdad gracioso: como estoy o verlo temblando en miedo.

Qué bonito, ahora sueno como su futura esposa, la bruja de Yukimura…

"Bueno, para que mejores tu salud y tu estado de humor, te traigo esta canasta de frutas." Yusuke indica a la canasta de color crema con muchas frutas y está cerrada por un plástico, amarrado en la parte de arriba con un lazo de color y forma cursi que cargaba en ambas de sus manos.

"Qué bonito detalle tuyo, Yusuke." Yukina queda encantada del 'supuesto' detalle de parte de él.

"Bueno, no es de parte mía…"

Lo sabía. Yusuke no tiene ni a donde caerse muerto para comprar una tarjeta para mi recuperación y tampoco para llevar a salir a un sitio decente a su futura esposa. El nunca fue una persona detallista… De todos modos, me dejo llevar por la poca curiosidad que me surgió al ver la canasta interesante:

"Y de quien, si se puede saber."

"Es mejor que te enteres tu mismo." Yusuke me dice, bueno, más bien me aconsejo. Por alguna extraña razón, yo decidí tomar su consejo. "Qué tal si te ayudo a ti y a Yukina hasta el apartamento?"

"Si, de acuerdo, Yusuke. La escuela cerrara dentro de unos minutos y Hiei no se puede quedar aquí aunque el mas quiera." Yukina dice al ver la hora actual en el reloj que estaba colgada en la pared en el lado opuesto de la cama.

"No necesito tu ayuda, Yusuke. Yo puedo levantarme y caminar hasta el apartamento." El y mi hermana me miraban ya levantado de la cama. Mientras ellos dos conversaban, yo no había gastado mi tiempo en levantarme de pies con algo de esfuerzo.

"Por lo menos los acompaño, no vaya ser que te de algo en el camino, Hiei."

Yo esta vez niego con mi cabeza.

"Por favor, Hiei. Yusuke tiene razón. Deja tu orgullo a un lado por un rato y deja que Yusuke nos acompañe."

Al escuchar a mi propia hermana decir esas palabras, yo rápido caigo en acuerdo SOLO con ella. "Está bien, Yukina."

Yusuke vio en fascinación el poder de persuasión que mi hermana gemela poseía cuando se trataba de convencer a alguien tan terco y difícil como yo. Yo le tuve que dar de inmediato una de mis famosas miradas asesinas antes de que el dijera un comentario sarcástico sobre el asunto. Él ni nadie viviría para contar esto tema delicado al resto del mundo o mi nombre no es Hiei Jaganshi, El Dragón Invencible, quien jamás ha sido derrotado por nada ni nadie.

Por si acaso lo están pensando, todo el mundo tiene una primera vez para perder de acuerdo a lo que me ocurrió en el salón de Matemáticas. Eso es algo que para mi será difícil de aceptar en esta vida que llevo a cabo. Nunca me resignare de eso....

Hn.

--Punto de vista normal---

Hiei y Yukina llegan al apartamento donde ellos viven solos. Ellos se habían despedido de Yusuke no hace mucho, quien ahora estaba de camino a su apartamento la cual que el compartía con su madre. Yukina abre por Hiei la puerta principal, dejándolo a que entrara primero como el cargaba la canasta de fruta en sus manos.

Al Yukina cerrar la puerta principal, Hiei camina hasta el área del comedor y coloca la canasta de frutas encima de la mesa. Como tenia la curiosidad de leer la nota de quien había enviado a la canasta ya que nunca había recibido tal cosa en su vida. Desde ahí, el toma nota que se encontraba atascada entre el lazo cursi, la abre para luego proceder a leerla con sus ojos.

La nota dice algo así:

_**Hiei,**_

_**Antes de que se te ocurra romper este mensaje, quiero pedirte las sinceras disculpas por haberte golpeado en defensa personal en el salón de Matemáticas. Yo pensé que tenía control de mi fuerza bruta, pero al verte lanzándote hacia mí para atacarme, no me distes el tiempo suficiente para pensar en una estrategia para que ninguno de los dos saliéramos lastimados. Y…eso fue lo que pasó. No pude ir a pedirte disculpas personalmente porque cuando te vine a visitar, tú todavía estaba bajo estado de inconsciencia, y yo tenía otros asuntos pendientes de que encargarme. Así que te mande esta canasta de frutas para tu recuperación. **_

_**Que te mejores pronto. **_

_**Atentamente, Shuichi. **_

Hiei suspira al dejar caer de sus manos la nota al suelo. El ahora mismo no tenía las ganas suficientes para lidiar con todo lo relacionado a Kurama. La tenia más cosas importantes de hacer dentro de poco. El ira a trabajar y quería enfocar su energía en realizar su labor de forma eficiente para así no gastar su tiempo y energía odiando a su archí enemigo.

"Te preparare algo rápido de comer." Yukina dijo al venir al área del comedor, acabando con el trance de pensamiento de su hermano gemelo.

"Gracias, pero no tengo tiempo para comer." Hiei hablo en honestidad. "Me tengo que ir."

Yukina asiente con su cabeza antes de hablar, "Y dime, quien fue quien te envió la canasta de fruta?" Ella también estaba curiosa sobre la canasta de frutas.

"Kurama." Hiei dijo simplemente con indiferencia.

Yukina por fin sonríe horas después de haberse enterado del incidente de su único pariente. "Al parecer, Kurama es un muchacho dulce. El fue de las pocas personas que se preocupo por ti en de toda la escuela y te envió un obsequio. Porque ustedes dos no son amigos todavía, Hiei?"

Hiei tampoco no se sentía de ánimos para contestar la pregunta inocente de Yukina. El no tuvo otro remedio de esquivar su pregunta con cambiar el tema. "Me tengo que ir al trabajo, ya la herida me dejo de doler desde hace un rato." El se refería a la herida que quedaba en su cabeza, cubierta por un vendaje. Y la nariz no estaba rota como se anticipaba por la enfermera de la escuela.

"La enfermera te ha dicho que tomes reposo por el resto del día si quieres estar mejor ya para en la mañana."

"Necesito pagar hoy la renta del apartamento…o nos echaran de patadas a la calle."

"Entonces…yo iré a trabajar."

"No, Yukina. Tú no puedes trabajar."

"Pero, hermano…" Hiei la interrumpe al colocarle su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de su hermana.

"Es mejor que tú te dediques a la escuela, a tus pasatiempos y a tus amistades. Si te pones a trabajar, dejaras los estudios eventualmente...no quiero que hagas lo mismo que hizo nuestra madre, quien descanse en paz."

"Aun así, tú no puedes hacer todo tu solo, hermano. Yo debo ayudarte en una forma."

La verdad será cruel pero no dará por vencido a la gran voluntad del Jaganshi. El mismo aprieta un poco su mano que estaba colocada en el dicho hombro, "Yo estaré bien si tu terminaras primero tus estudios."

Yukina mira al suelo para que Hiei no viera la emoción que ahora ella refleja en sus ojos, "Pero…"

"No digas mas peros. Yukina, mírame a los ojos." Y Yukina levanta su rostro para mirar una vez más a Hiei a la cara, "En lo que llega el día que te conviertas en una profesional, yo me encargare de que llegues ahí. Si tengo que pagarte la universidad más prestigiosa del país, también lo hare si es necesario."

Hiei decide cambiar rápidamente el tema antes de que se formara otra escena dramática con su hermana gemela. A él de verdad no le gusta verla triste por nada, por nadie, ni por el mismo. Y con el hecho de que el es pésimo en consolar a la gente. "Y dime, cuando acabara de llegar tu amiga?"

"Bueno…Botan no debe tardar en llegar."

Hiei no le gusta la idea de dejar a su hermana gemela sola en el apartamento ya que él se tenía que ir y Mukuro no se encontraba en apartamento vecino. Especialmente después de que ocurrió lo inesperado en el pasado en aquella noche… Eso le quedaba en contar con Botan para que la mantenga en buena compañía, aunque él no admite ese detalle. De todos modos, era mejor en contar en Botan con este asunto que en Kuwabara, aunque el mismo le ruega al Jaganshi que el cuidara de Yukina todos los días, las 24 horas y los 7 días de la semana.

"Bueno, está bien…Cuídate, Yukina." Hiei se despide de Yukina, preparándose para irse a su trabajo con un turno hasta la media noche.

"Te quiero mucho, hermano. Cuídate tu también." Yukina abraza a Hiei brevemente para dejarlo ir.

Hiei camina hasta la puerta y cuando la abre, Botan entra casi al caerse al suelo con la mano en el aire ya que estaba lista para tocar la puerta.

"Ah, Hiei! Qué bueno que te encuentro! Ya Yusuke me conto sobre la paliza que te dieron en la escuela."

Ahora Botan parpadeo sus ojos amatistas en confusión al ver a Hiei marcharse por la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces y refunfuñando, "Dije algo malo?"


End file.
